You, Me, Us
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: 1 chapter Sequel from my other Story WSICDTGT, READ IT FRIST!   This will be all Ve and Marc where will they go Collage? Apartment? Can one fight break them down when they've finally got it together?  You and me Equal Us? Or will it just stay as two words


**If you haven't read my other story ' Who say's I can't date the Gym teacher?' Read it first, so you can get into it with the characters! **

**THIS is something that I did as a ONE CHAPTER THING because I had a lot of people asking me 'What happened to Ve and Marc?' or 'Can't you write a sequel on just Ve and Marc?'**

**So this I did on a sort of request but it was still fun, but it'll only be this one chapter so I made it long and fluffy yet some drama just to spice it up a bit! **

**I hope that you'll like it a lot, I've grown close with these guys and I really think this turned out well. **

**Please tell me if somethings are unclear or if you just want any type of help or just want to talk about random stuff! I'm very social and I like to meet new people :) **

**You can find pics on my profile in case you're curious about things later!**

**I want you to ENJOY this, I don't own Rose nor Dimitri BUT Ve and Marc are all mine from the bottom and I hope you like them as much as I do. **

* * *

><p><strong>V POV<br>**

"Marc Jeremiah Zeklos are you tell me we're not going to the same collage?" I exclaimed staring at him obviously upset about the news he just shred with me.

He got up from my bed, "Ve calm down it's just in the outer parts of the city, thirty minutes by train and we can still live together" He explained calmingly placing his hands on my shoulders. "It'll be fine"

"But that's not the same thing, that's not what we planned!" I said still in a loud sort off panic mood. I could feel the nerves getting to me. Where did this come from? We've always talked about same collage, together. That's all we've talked about lately. US!

He smiled, "Veronica it's-"

"Don't call me that…" I snapped.

"It's your name, what else am I suppose to call you?" he snickered.

"Anything, just not my full name it's so… so… Old and serious" I grimaced. He smiled placing his hands around my waist, "I think its kind of hot" he smirked.

"To be old?" I raised a brow feeling confused and irritated. He sighed rolling his eyes, "YES that's _exactly_ what I mean" Irony. I smiled moving my arms around his neck, "So I'm hot eh?"

He shrugged "Meh"

I glared at him. He ignored it putting his lips on mine. I gave up and kissed him back, he always knew how to handle me when I was upset. I'm so weak for his touch and the sound of his voice he just keeps using it against me!

He lifted me up and carried me to my bed laying my down. This was a usual scenario since we touch a lot and yet he's been patient with me.

His lips lingered for a while before he pulled away looking down on me, "About collage"

I just sighed still feeling a bit upset with him ruining my collage plans with him…

"It'll be like nothing, we can still have an apartment together, go to separate schools and still be together" he nuzzled my neck knowing what to do to win me over.

"But we said-"

"I know what we said but this way we will learn how to live together one step at a time and won't see each other every hour of the day" his forehead was against mine. "This way we can miss each other and will never get bored"

"So if we went to the same collage you would?" I asked testing him.

"Stop doing that, you know what I mean"

"I know… So we'll live together?"

"Yes" he kissed my nose, "We'll have breakfast together then got o school and then have all night to ourselves"

"When were not studying" I filled in.

"Details" He chuckled. I ran my fingers along his temple and down his cheek, "I love you"

"Love you to" we kissed.

"And if we have out own place we can do _a lot_ of stuff. We would be alone a lot and you know what that means right? We can have tons of sex!" He smirked wiggling his eyes brows. I chuckled, "Yeah well if there are going to be any of this _tons of sex_, don't you think the first time should happen first?"

"We'll get there." He said tracing his nose along my neck. I smiled relaxing all through my body. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea!

* * *

><p>I was at home in the house with Alex who helped me looking after the twins as mom, dad, Abby and Ben where out o by new things for school and clothes and all that stuff. School wasn't starting until three to four weeks but mom liked to be out in time to get everything they needed.<p>

School for Marc and me didn't star until five weeks forward and we had been apartment hunting for weeks. Either it was too small, no kitchen or the rent was too high for us. There was always something in the way and it felt like nothing was going our way. Sure we both have gotten into the place we wanted to. Both of has just turned eighteen and start to feel grown up and all it was just the apartment left. But what can you do…

I was up in the bathroom changing Anya's diaper as my phone went off and I stuck it between my cheek and shoulder, "Hello?"

"Hey Ve it's me" Marc's voice came from the other end. I could hear he was outside walking down the city streets.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked as I wiped Anya's dirty little ass clean as she just gurgled while sucking on her hand.

"I have some news"

"Can it wait? I have poop on my hands" I grimaced. Sure I've done this a lot of time on pretty much all my siblings but the poop on your hand thing I never will get use to!

"Oh but I think you want to hear this" his voice sounded cocky and clever like he always did when he had something big to say. I sighed, "Fine, hit me"

"What would you say if I said that… we had an apartment close to home, next to the subway, big gorgeous place within our price rage?"

"I would say that you would be out of your mind because that doesn't exist"

I could hear him smirk, "I just bought that kind of place"

"WHAT?"

He chuckled, "Hear me out, it's perfect I've signed the papers and the guy owning the building said I could take you and your family there to check it out before we put the money in"

"So-so it's real?" I asked feeling stunned.

"Uh-huh" He said excited. "Our own place"

"Finally" I filled in feeling tears sting my eyes. "Marc this, that's amazing"

"I know I almost couldn't believe it and I know you want your dad to look at it to see if things are good enough but I can promise you that everything will be perfect and you'll just Love it!"

I chuckled, "You sound very confident"

"I am, it's really gorgeous"

"You sound a bit gay when you say gorgeous" I snickered.

"I'll just ignore that"

Anya started to make some grumpy noises and I could hear the door slam down stairs, which was a queue that mom and dad were home and that I maybe should check on my two brothers that I left on the couch.

"I'll call you later so we can meet at the apartment cause I really want to see it but I got to change on Anya now before she goes bananas on me"

"Sure, call me later"

"Yeah, bye!"

I hung up and got a new diaper and put it on my little sister. "Do you know what I got?" I talked baby talk with Anya. "I've got an apartment!" I squealed. "Yes I do, yes I do!" I tickled her stomach and she laughed. Dad appeared in the doorway smiling, "You're in a good mood?"

"Yeah well she just got a new diaper," I said lifting Anya up placing her in my arms. "And she just got the good news" I said poking her nose with my finger. Anya's face lit up when she saw dad and held up a hand doing her weird kind of waving that she got going on. I handed her over to him, "Marc just handed me the news, he found this amazing apartment and the owner says it's ours!" I said jumping up and down feeling so excited that Finally this was going to work.

"It sounds almost too good to be true" Dad said with that look on his face. That one that said that he really needed to look this through and check up on the owner so he wouldn't leave me in a building where drug dealers would find me and then drug me and then Marc would turn into the biggest drug lord there is! All that in one look

"Don't look so skeptic, Marc said that we could look at it this afternoon and that you would think that it's perfect!"

"Did he now? Well then I guess I have to come" He said with that sneaky Belikov glint in his eyes. Parents…

Mom appeared with Alex riding her back and Aiden in her arms, "What's with the faces?"

"Marc just found an apartment!"

"Really? Honey that's great!" She said excited then looked over at Dimitri and he raised a brow towards her. She smiled, "Well I know that face"

"I'm just worried it might be too good to be true and it might turn out as a scam"

"Well I think Marc already knows that you're checking up on it so go do your thing lover" Mom joked. Dimitri smiled as he'd just gotten his Ok to make some calls about the apartment and to call Marc about the details before we went for a look around. He let the room and I knew he would be so into it like some sort of detective work. I guess gym teaching isn't enough in that man's life.

Mom and I went to the kitchen putting Aiden and Anya into the playpen and putting on a movie for Alex as Ben and Abby were dropped off at grandma Belikov.

Dad has ben in his study for about two hours and I finally heard him open the door and heading our way. Oh boy, here it comes. Either he will have that concerned dark look that this is not good or (hopefully) it'll be the happy everything's good face.

Mom was sitting by the table as I cut some fruit that Abby asked for. Dad came around the corner and…

What was that? That was a new face. Oh god now I have to learn a new and oh why couldn't he just stick to the usual once?

"Well?" mom asked knowing how frustrated I must be right now.

"I didn't find anything and I think we should go look at it before I say something more"

"That's it?" I asked as the silence fell. Dad shrugged, "Yeah"

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed busting forward and hugged him. He relaxed and moved his arms around me, "I just want you safe"

"I know, I know but it's a go?" I asked pulling away to see his face.

"I need to see the place first,

"Then why are you still standing here?" I asked like he should've been in the car ten minutes ago.

"I'll go grab the keys and you call Marc so we can pick him up"

"Awesome! Thank you dad"

"Don't thank me yet"

I raised a brow towards mom and she just rolled her eyes towards dad and I headed to get my bag and phone. This was going to be so freaking amazing!

* * *

><p>"Well?" Marc had planted his hands over my eyes when before he opened the door, then he led me into the room placing me in the middle before letting me take it all it.<p>

It might sound cheesy and made up but it was exactly what I wanted. The bedroom and the toilet went in different types of soft and calm greens that just made it cozy. The living room was in white and the kitchen was soft white and nothing out of the ordinary. Living room perfect size so was the bedroom and the bathroom was all I could've hoped for. I had tons of ideas to do with this place and I just wanted to get started. I know where I wanted stuff, what to buy and I just knew that this would be the best place for Marc and I.

I threw myself into his arms murmuring, "I love it, I love it, I Love it!"

"I knew you would, let's just check with the man with decision" Marc chuckled pulling away as dad walked into the room again after searching through the apartment for any type of wrong.

He cupped his neck looking around on last time.

"Well?" I asked.

"There's… There's nothing wrong with it. It's actually a pretty good place"

"YES!" I shouted throwing myself at Marc again. We had a place that was ours. Just ours and no one else's! This is so goddamn amazing I just can't believe it.

"I'll go talk to the seller and set the deals" Dad said, as he got uncomfortable with me all over Marc. I know he should be use to it by now but we use to be very contained in public and more intimate in privet, if you know what I mean.

We shared a long lingering kiss before we pulled away to look around once again.

"This is going to be amazing" I said, "We can have the bed here and a TV and sofa there and the kitchen is so-"

"Gorgeous" Marc filled in taking me in his arms again. "Just like you"

I grinned pressing my lips on his again. I really felt the love radiating from Marc's lips. We didn't say I love you all the time because we didn't want to over use it. I think it's important to show the love but when you say it I just don't want to hear it as an everyday word. I want it powerful and engaging.

But we kiss a lot and that's another way to show love and in that way I think we're pretty damn good and showing the other what we feel!

"So, when are we getting this place?" I asked still having my arms around him but I wanted to see his face when I spoke to him.

"About three to four weeks, but I think your dad is finishing up the details"

I nodded turning away so I could look at the room again, "I can't wait to decorate this place, Oh we have to go shopping!" I exclaimed, "A new bed, things for the kitchen, the living room and-"

"We're picking everything together, I'm not letting you loose on Ikea or any other store" Marc chuckled. I shot him a look, "Why?"

"Because I know you'll by millions of things that'll never fit in here all at once and you need me to minimize the number. And you would leave me to build it all together which I won't alone because you know I don't have the patients for Ikea furniture"

I smirked, "You're not man enough to build furniture to your woman?" I raised a brow. This was a weak spot I had on him. Whenever the word man enough came up he could get so hard headed, but in moments like this It's just hilarious.

"I wasn't saying that…" he says looking a but turned off. I smiled, "Yes you were"

"I was not"

"Was to"

"Was not!"

"Am I going to have you two sit on the bottom of the stairs at home where you can think this through and then apologize to one another?" Dad was standing over by the door arms crossed with that typical grown up face on. I smiled, that threat was so typical. Whenever the little once fought he sat them each one on one step of the staircase talked to them individually to solve the case and then had them all apologize to one another. Or that was his drastic measurements. He even got mom and me on the stairs once; it wasn't very funny though he was very amused.

"Don't worry about it, Marc just promise we'd go shopping soon"

"Oh, then I guess I could take half the cost"

"Half?" Marc asked surprised. "That's very generous of you Belikov" Marc said still stunned. Marc was a bit hard headed like my father and wanted to pay for this entire one his (our) own. Of course dad wouldn't let that happen but it was a nice try.

"So how did the dealing do?" I asked dad as we went downstairs towards the car.

"Good, all water costs are included into the rent and the rent isn't high so water you don't have to worry about. We'll go through the basics when we get home with Rent and so on"

"Ok and when are we moving in?"

"We agreed that with in three weeks we can start moving in and he wants you living there on the fourth week, so I'll get the guys and we'll give you a hand"

"Thanks dad" I said. He gave me one of those special smiles and we headed home.

**M POV (Marc)**

Dooms day is here.

We are going…. SHOPPING!

At first I was terrified since Ve wanted to bring both her mother, Lissa AND Michelle. I said no. She pouted a lot and gave me that PMS mood thing but after I protected myself I got my will through and it's only the two of us... And her dad's credit card

I'll admit that I was – still am – a bit scared of the big Daddy Belikov, but I know that he's only looking out for Ve which is sweet. At least Rose likes me!

So here we are in my car going off to all kinds of shops where we think we can find things to stuff our apartment with.

First off was some shop Rose recommended where we can get sofas, tables, chairs and all that.

"What about this one?" I asked sitting in a black leather couch I really liked. Leather is cool and it works with everything. Ve frowned, "It's too big and it won't work with the room" she paused hushing her voice, "And if you ever want me naked on that couch you will have to think again"

I grinned, "You have a dirty mind Miss Hathaway"

She hushed me, "Not so loud..."

"Sorry" I chuckled getting up. We tried a red couch but no. Then a green but it would be so much green in our apartment it was getting ridiculous. Then I sat down in a random blue couch when Ve checked on some shelves. She turned around and her eyes landed on me.

"That's one actually looks pretty good"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Wait a sec" she said grabbing her phone and taking a picture.

"What are you doing?"

"Look" She said sitting down next to me. It was me on the couch – obviously – but now I saw her point. It actually looked good and it was comfy.

"I actually like it"

"Yeah I look pretty good on it don't I?" I teased giving back her phone. She rolled her eyes, "Should we get it?"

"Yeah, then it'll be something else than green"

She smiled, "Agreed" We also picked out some shelves we could have in the living room and some picture frames we could fill with what ever we wanted. I was just about to pay when Ve made a strange noise.

"What?"

"That green bedspread over there would fit so well into our new living room!"

"Ve we don't even have a bed yet"

"I know but we'll get one later, I know this one will be perfect! Please" she said holding up the green leaf clad bedspread. "Pretty please?"

She was doing that face I've seen Rose do one Dimitri before. Women...

"Fine" I sighed, "Put it in there"

"YEY" she squealed and handed it to the sales lady.

"She's really got the power over you" she smiled. I chuckled, "Yeah, my dad always says to please your woman"

"And boy is he right" Ve smiled hugging my waist. The sales lady smiled, "Here are your bags and the couch will be delivered to your address within in two weeks"

"Thank you" I said grabbing the bags taking Ve out to the car.

_Next stop: Bedroom stuff_

"This one would be great right when you get through the bedroom door to the right"

"You mean close to where the bed should be?" I asked.

"Yeah" The funny thing was that we had sat down a few nights earlier and sketched up where we wanted things in the room and what to look for so it wouldn't turn out too bad. Ve of course had one million ideas but I also brought some stuff to the table.

We decided to go with the black closet and some other things that would make the room homier. We found a carpet that would work with the bed – I just sounded so gay saying that... And now we where up for finding the perfect bed!

This is a hard task since we're suppose to sleep in it together have space though it can't be too big and we – I – want to be able to do more than sleeping in there one day. I know people might think all guys think about is sex and partly I think a lot about sex around Ve since she has a killer bod! But I want her to want me before we do anything because that will make it more awesome and good and more memorable.

"This once to soft" Ve complained about the first one. The second one was like sleeping on the floor, third one was too expensive and the fourth was just overkill...

"This once kind of nice though" I said. It was a queen size bed with a black frame that you could also use as storage to books and boxes and such.

"Yeah, I really like the frame"

"Lay down on it" I said grabbing my phone. She gave me a look, "I'm not going to lay down on it"

"Yes you are" I said confident. "C'mon I just want to see if it fits"

"Why don't you just lay down on it and see for yourself?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I want you to look good on it, it is the place where I will spend a lot of time with you"

She looked down trying to hide a snicker, "One quick shot and I'm out of there" She said getting on the bed. I grinned as she leaned back propping herself up on her elbows, I held up my phone for a photo and she gave me a flirty wink and I smirked, "I can totally see us having sex in this one!"

Her face started to turn red and she looked around to see so no one heard, "Shut up! Don't say that out loud" she was clearly embarrassed. I rolled my eyes, "Ve people have sex everyday"

She climbed out pulled her shirt down a bit since it slid up when she got in. "Yes but we don't so let's just keep it intimate"

"I could do intimate" I wiggled my eyebrows. She hit my upper arm she's so moody...

"Ok fine I'm shutting up. But I'm keeping the picture though"

"Good, let's just get the bed and go"

"Wait I saw this other couch we could have in the bedroom that would really go with the greens"

She studied me so I was talking serious or not. "Where?" she asked keeping her guard up

"Just around the corner" I took her hand and pulling her behind me.

"You see," I started showing her, "this could be to the left when you step into the room, it matches the carpet and I'll let you choose all the pillows"

She pursed her lips studying the couch then look back at the big cart with shelves, mirrors and carpet and nodded slightly, "It actually matches the carpet" she looked over at me, "So I can choose all the pillows?"

"As many as you may need my lady" I said pulling her in for an embrace. She smiled, "Then I want four of them"

"Three and then you choose one on the bed" I compromised.

"Deal" we kissed on it and went to find a sale person to help us order the bed, the bedframe and the couch. Things where looking up!

* * *

><p>Right now our lives were a bit chaotic. There was boxes, unwrapped moving in gifts, empty take out boxes. There were things everywhere. Dimitri, Christian and their friends helped us get the stuff up into our apartment and Ve ordered them around where to put them while I got the mission of unwrapping all the things. During yesterday and the day before when we started Ve had been the boss off everything!<p>

The bedroom was almost done we just had to put some stuff in there like books, alarms clocks by the bed, fix a few laps and small stuff. (Pic on profile) The kitchen (Pic on Profile) Rose and Lissa had taken over putting everything in. Dimitri and the other where putting the table together and installing the TV. (Pic on Profile) I felt a bit useless since I was done with mine but I knew not to get in Ve's way right now. She had control over this and I knew I would get in trouble it I messed it up. So I grabbed one of my old boxes with stuff from my old room and went into the bedroom setting them up.

I put some of my old books on the shelves that where on the bed frame. Filled one of the boxes with some useless yet fun stuff I've gotten from some of my friends. I pulled out the photo's I'd brought. I sat down on the bed splaying them all out. I smiled there was a lot of pictures of Ve. Many of them where posing pictures, one from when her youngest brother and sister came home and I held a crying Anya and one on Ve cuddling her brother. Rose gave me a picture she'd taken on Ve and I dancing on prom when we weren't really aware of her looking. We had our foreheads leaning against each other and both wore one of those really quirky smiles.

"What are you doing?" Ve broke me out of my haze.

"Huh?"

"What are those?" She asked kneeling behind me in bed. I smiled, "Just some pictures I like"

"I've never seen this one." She said picking up the prom photo.

"Your mom gave it to me" I said looking at her face. She studied it smiling, "I like it"

"Me to" I said grabbing the picture from her hand and grabbed the frame Ve had planned to have on my side of the bed. "That's why" I said putting the picture in, "I want to see it every morning" I put it down again on the bedside table. She smiled kissing my cheek before climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to fix a few things"

"Need any help?" I asked.

"It's fine"

It's always fine...

**V POV**

One week later it was all done. Everything was on it's exact place where I- I mean we wanted it. Not that Marc had helped a lot... But the apartment was finally done. Dad had helped me with all the basics and Mom helped me to put up all the books and other things in the kitchen.

Everybody had just left and instead of asking to help like he always did – Marc just headed off into the bedroom.

"I could really use some help." I said loud enough so he could hear me as I started to get everything together.

"Be right there" was all I got. I huffed as I carried all the glasses into the kitchen. I grabbed the garbage and put the bag by the door. I started with the dishes. When I dried off the last plate Marc came around the corner. "And you're done..." his voice sounded defeated.

"Well it could've helped if you'd helped me right away"

"I just needed to-"

"Of course you did" My voice was a bit harder than it needed to but I was just growing so tired of always doing everything on my own. I am a bit controlling but I only want the best for this place. For him and me, but lately it's mostly been me, mom and dad instead of Marc, my parents and myself.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" He asked looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"It means that you haven't been around a lot so I've had to do everything on my own"

"I've been here all the time, I did what you wanted me to do"

"You unwrapped things from boxes but I did everything else. You could've done anything to help but you were just sitting on the bed looking at pictures. I've done _everything!_" My voice had grown louder and louder and I didn't realize that I actually was yelling.

"I didn't help? Of course I didn't, you wouldn't let me! You had such control on everything I was afraid to get in the way"

"Oh so you're afraid of me now?" I snapped. He was starting to look really upset now.

"Would you just stop that? You're always twisting my words into the worse and then you blame me for whatever that come up in your own mind!" He shouted back. "I'm tired of this not being an us Ve, it's always a you and then there's a me. You want this and that and then I can do that because you say so. I'm tired of this" He said grabbing his coat.

"So you're just going to leave now?" I asked glaring at him.

"Yes, the matter of fact I am!" He said firmly. He grabbed the door handle and there was mom. He stopped for a second.

"What's going on?" Mom asked looking confused between the both of us.

"Sorry Mrs. Belikov" Marc murmured and walked past her disappearing down the stairs. I jumped a little when I heard the door slam down stairs. I just stood there in the middle of the living room arms loose around my own body. _What just happened?_

Marc had just walked out, slamming the door grabbing his jacket over one stupid fight. He left, he actually left and he didn't try-

The door closed silently and I looked up remembering mom was still there.

"What happened Ve?" She asked carefully. I felt tears burning behind my eyes but I shook my head hiding it by putting on a smile, "Nothing we're both just tired and I really need to get settled"

I felt her eyes studying me and I looked down not really having it in me to look at her. She moved and I felt her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I love you." She murmured as she hugged me tighter. "But I want you to remember it takes to be a couple. You can't always be in charge"

I felt a tear run down my cheek and I still tried to hide it and smiled, "You're starting to sound like dad"

She pulled away smile on her lips, "It's a curse... A good one" She brushed some hair out of my face, "This might sound harsh" she started "But I understand why Marc got upset and left"

"W-what?" The words stung. I felt more tears fill my eyes. Her hands went on each side of my face, "You're a smaller copy of me Ve, I know you through and through. I know how stubborn you can be because I'm the same sort of person. Marc stayed out of the way because he wants you to be happy so you can have it your way, your dad does the exact same thing" she said in a clam tone. "But sometimes girls intends to go a bit far and that always takes it toll" Her thumbs brushed away a few tears that kept running down my cheeks in a even flow. I swallowed feeling so lost and hurt by the truth in her words.

"So, what- what should do?" I asked my voice cracking. "I mean h-he left"

"Honey" mom said pulling me in for another hug, "He left because he didn't want to say anything that would make it worse. He's just cooling off"

I buried my face in her neck, "But I've been horrible, what if he doesn't come back?"

She pulled back, "Just wait here, think about this" she kissed my cheek and grabbed her purse walking over to the door.

"And Ve"

"Yeah?" I asked still standing in the exact same spot.

"Give Marc more credit, he'll be back"

I licked my lips giving her a nod before she disappeared and I was alone. The room was dark. I hadn't lit any lamps since it was light out just a moment ago. I don't even know how long I've stood there.

I was getting cold and the darkness was giving me goose bumps all over my body. Marc still wasn't back and going to bed alone didn't tempt me at all. I slowly started to move towards the kitchen, the dishes where done and my fingers felt so stiff I almost couldn't move them. I just stood there for a while. Staring out the window waiting and hoping that any minute now Marc would come through the door and I could just- I don't even know what I would say...

I grabbed some paper to blow my nose as I headed for the bedroom. I froze in the doorway. There were small candles all over the room, the covers on the bed where tugged back trying to lure you in and there was just this warmth and love all around the room. I grabbed the doorframe steadying myself from swaying as I strangled a sob with my hand.

"That's why I didn't help you with the dishes" Marc. I jumped spinning around as his hoarse voice murmured words behind my back. His hair was a mess and he wore that military green jacket I'd bought him.

"Since the place was done I thought we could..." he trailed off shrugging his shoulders. "I don't even know what I was thinking" He didn't look at me.

My hands where shaking and I tried not o break, not now. "Y-you don't kn-know?" It came out like this pathetic sobbing noise and I just wanted to sink through the ground in embarrassment. His lips pursed slightly, but eyes never wavered from the floor.

"I did this." I whispered taking steps back, away from him. He needed space from me I was too much. "I didn't mean to but I did this" Tears ran down my cheeks, "And now you can't even look at me" My voice cracked.

His eyes snapped up. There was so much there. Hurt sadness anger. Doubt? He was about to say it but I already knew what was coming so I stopped him.

"You don't even have to say it ok? I know what I did. And" I took a deep breath, "I just say things and I-I don't mean to twist your words I just want this so bad" I said looking at him holding my hands up showing around the room. "I want it to be perfect so we can be perfect in it" More tears came. "I don't want you to not want to be here but I had this picture in my head that I wanted you to see. I know I'm selfish I know that put I don't do it on purpose, I promise!" I said. It had turned into some sort of begging.

"And I don't want you to think after this that poor Ve I'll just stay here so she won't be alone because if you don't want to be here I'm not going to make you" I was crying for real now. "I want you to be here to be with me but if that not good-"

His hand went over my mouth and I stopped talking. His feet were flush with him, each body part was within reach and the heat was radiating from him even though he'd just been outside.

"Will you ever stop talking?" He asked hand still over my mouth. His eyes where serious. He stayed quiet for a while looking me in the eyes. After a few minutes his hand moved to my cheek and he looked a bit troubled and I swallowed.

"Sit down on the bed" He said softly, "I'll get you some water"

I didn't say anything. I just nodded.

There was some shuffling from the kitchen and he came around the corner with a glass of clear liquid in his hand. He handed it to me watching me as I took a few gulps.

"I'm sorry I just left" he sat down on the couch next to me. I didn't like him that far away but I guess I take what I can get.

"It's not your-"

"Just- Stop with the guilt. I don't want to go, I want to stay right here with you and yes we had a minor fight but that's what's suppose to happen. I walked out because I didn't want to say something bad so I would hurt you. I hate seeing you hurt"

I sniffed drying my nose nodding. I heard him get up from the couch taking steps towards me.

"I want us to work and we will work but need to work on it together" He took the water glass out of my hands putting it on the table.

"Hell Ve, I love you! And I don't want you to change. I just want you to let me in and be apart of that picture in your head" He took my hands in his. They where burning hot against mine and I loved the way his skin felt against mine. He squeezed my hands and I licked my lips.

"I love you to" I stood up meeting him. "Can I have a hug?" I asked with a small voice. He nodded pulling me into his warm embrace. I buried my nose in his chest, arms around his waist craving the warmth. He rested his face against my hair.

"You're cold." He murmured. I nodded slightly hugging him tighter, "I'm better now"

His nose buried in my hair he took a deep breath, "We're not perfect but we'll be as good as we can be"

I pulled back to look into his eyes. I saw the sincerity, the warmth and the love. All I wanted to do was to show him in everyway that I truly loved him and that I would do everything to be with him completely.

Somewhere in that moment I felt ready. I was ready to commit fully and I wanted him. I wanted him in everyway possible and I just wanted to be with him. I reached up pressing a soft kiss on his lips. I guess I was a afraid for a millisecond that he wouldn't kiss me back but when he did my whole being relaxed. My still stiff fingers grabbed fabric from his shirt as the other one went around his neck to get him even closer.

His arms went around my waist as he kissed me back with full force. My white cotton top separated from my jeans as Marc's arm caressed my mid parts. He found the gap groaning as our skin connected. I let go of his shirt running both my hand through his hair as our lips where still touching. I felt his tongue warm and wet against my lips and I opened my mouth letting him deepen the kiss taking charge over the moment.

My jeans where so tight I just wanted to get out of them so with out even stop kissing I unbuttoned them and kicked them off. Marc was about to protest but I stopped him with my lips and as we fell back onto the bed he forgot about it. His hands against my naked skin were just amazing and I moaned as his tongue took charge again.

My nails scratched against the back of his shirt as he breathed in my ear making the butterflies twirl in my stomach.

"Take your shirt off!" I breathed in his ear wanting to roam his naked chest. With out having to beg he pulled away pulled it off throwing it away and before I new it he was on top of me again kissing me senseless. My naked legs hugged him around his waist as my hands where in his hair or scratching his back.

I felt my lips starting to swell after the fierce kissing but I couldn't contain myself. I wanted him.

"Ve" he murmured into the kiss. My lips traced along his skin down to his neck. "Ve" I sucked, nipped and licked on his neck as my hand roamed his skin.

"Ve stop" His hands gripped my wrists. I pulled away quickly, "W-what? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just..." his eyes where closed, "I won't be able to stop if we go much further"

I brushed my fingertips along his temple down his cheek, "I don't want you to stop"

His eyes opened a bit shocked meeting mine, "What?"

"I want you," I murmured as he hovers above me. I let my hand drop from his face running down over his naked shoulder and down gripping his bicep. "All of you"

"W- Are you sure?" He looked a bit unsure. I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"And this is not because you want to prove anything right?"

I snorted a little, "Kind of" I admitted "But it's not the way you think. I want to show you how much I want this, you. And I want this to be like a golden moment and it'll mean a lot"

He brushed hair out of my face, "You don't have to prove anything to me"

"Let me anyway" I said taking his hand and placing it on my cheek. I kissed the inside of his palm, "I'm ready"

**M POV**

"I'm ready"

She's ready.

She is Ready.

Oh god she's ready!

I was a bit freaked out because earlier when I lighted all the candles I was kind of prepared for anything but right now I haven't showered, I've been out for a few hours because we fought and now we're going to have sex?

"You're tense," she said looking up at me. "What's wrong?" she frowned.

I opened my mouth, How am I going to tell her that this is not what I pictured when we just talked about sharing the picture instead of having one each?

I didn't even noticed when she gently hit the crook of my arm and I collapsed on top of her. I saw a hint of a smile as she rolled us around so she was on top pressing her light half naked body against mine.

"Talk to me"

I swallowed again, "This is going to sound weird"

"Ok" she said easily.

"This is not how_ I_ had planned this..." I admitted. "I know we just talked about sharing the picture and not having one each but this moment was suppose to be... perfect"

She snickered, "Then I guess we're both pretty messed up"

"That'll make us more equal"

She snickered again lying her head down on my naked chest, "So what was _your_ plan?"

"What?"

"You know, what did you plan for this kind of moment?" she asked lying perfectly still. I bit my lip before telling her, "Well, not fighting before and maybe a shower so I wouldn't smell bad"

"I think you smell good"

I smiled, "That's good. I don't know if I really had planned something fancy I just wanted it to be perfect for our first time"

She pulled her hair back propping herself up looking straight at me, "Telling me that only makes this moment even more perfect" She kissed my lips. "I'm ready, if you are"

I cupped her chin pulling her in for a loving kiss. She's so gorgeous. She was lying on top of me in only a white soft cotton top and her light pink panties that looked very inviting against her hot creamy skin.

"Ready" I murmured kissing her again. This time we were doing it, for real.

After some tossing and turning I'd gotten on top again loving to have her underneath me having a full view of all of her.

"You're so goddamn beautiful!" I said into the kiss as my hands went under her shirt. I let the fabric follow as my hands moved up towards her well-equipped chest. I let my hand slide to open her bra but I could find it. I frowned slightly, where's the bra?

I pulled back, "Are you not wearing a bra?" Brows raised, she smiled angelic, "Is that a bad thing?"

I smirked, "It's a really good thing

She smiled back, "Thought so" she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head revealing all the goods at once. I stared I don't think I've see anything like this before. She so well shaped, every curve so well thought out and perfect. She's almost like the perfect Ferrari Enzo right from the fabric in Italy. Sorry, guy talk...

"Does it uh..." She covered her stomach her arms slowly rising as I continued to stare, "Too much?" she asked unsure. She covered herself up but I grabbed her wrists moving them away from her shaking my head no.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever" I said slowly before leaning in kissing her again. She took a deep breath relaxing again. We'd never been naked in front of the other until now. Or we're not naked yet but I can't wait to get there!

I guess I was a bit nervous to that I wouldn't um... reach the expectations, but as I unbuckled my pants and let my friend free and saw her staring I guess I was approved to.

"Wow that's" she started some more, "That's" clearing her throat, "That's impressive"

I chuckled, "Thank you"

Her panties got off somewhere along the way. I wasn't quite away of the piece of clothing I was taking off, I just loved seeing her in a naked glory and I had front – and the only seat there is.

"What do we do now?" she asked looking a bit lost. I brushed hair out of her face.

"Now you just relax and let me do the work" I said kissing her lush lips, "I love you" I murmured as I started trailed kisses along her skin as I let my hands take charge over her body. Smooth skin under my fingertips touching and squeezing her as I let my lips murmur sweet nothings as she leaned back closing her eyes.

I cupped her core hearing her gasping her nails digging into my back. I gave her a moment to get use to it before I left my hand slowly started to caress her. As I felt her relax by each stroke I let one finger slide in between her lips and she moaned by the act. I started to move in and out slowly so she could get use to it. To my surprise she moaned, "One more" Into my ear. I did as her command was and she moaned again.

"That feels so good!"

I moved a big faster in and out and the sound of her hard breathing and feeling her arch her back as she got closer to her first orgasm only turned me on even further.

"Marc, Marc I'm gona-!" she moaned.

"Come for me baby"

She squirmed underneath me and I slowed the pace as I felt wetness cover my fingers.

"Good girl" I kissed her chin and bottom lip as I pulled out my finger licking off the wet. My other hand landed on her hip tracing down along her full thigh lifting it higher hitching it up on my mid stomach, "You're gona love this" I said as I positioned myself over her entrance. I spread her other leg out a bit so I had good space. I let my tip lightly brush against her and her breath went heavy just by this sweet gesture. I did it again and she arched her hip up to get closer. I smiled, "Easy honey"

She gave up a whiny moan and I knew she was ready for me. I slowly eased myself down. I found her spot and with and even pace went deeper and deeper feeling her adjust to me.

"Oh" she gasped grabbing the fabric of the sheets. "Oh wow!"

When I was all in I waited a second before I slowly started to move in and out. It was excruciating but at the same so freaking good to be inside of her. She's so tight and I just love the feel of her around me, so good!

I quickened the pace as I noticed she'd got the hang of it. Her hands moved over my shoulders and down my back as she followed my movement groaning and moaning in my ear asking me to go slow and make it so good for her.

I lost control as I felt that I was close. The pace sped up and I just couldn't hold back anything anymore. This was everything that I've hoped for and more. She can just make those sounds and I'll jump her anytime any day!

"Marc I'm-"

"I'm close to!" I breathed cupping her butt. Her cheeks tensed and untied and the feeling was just mind blowing.

"Almost there"

We moved faster together, this was soon it. "Oh Ve" he I groaned.

"Marc! I'm a uh- Oh! Ah, ah, Ah!"

We came on the same time. We were all over each other, tangled up in a mess of sweat and love.

"God" I breathed collapsing next to her. "Oh wow"

"Was I-" she tried to catch her breath, "Was I any good?"

I shook my head and she looked scared, I gave her a quick kiss "You where the best"

**V POV**

That. Was. Amazing.

I was afraid it would hurt because I've heard it would but when I just let go and gave in it was hard thinking about anything then just loving and living in the moment. Thank God for sex!

We were lying next to each other trying to catch out breaths after a long ride. Marc turned his head towards mine, "I think we just christened our apartment" He chuckled still breathing loudly. I chuckled, "Yes we did" silence fell for a few moments. "Want to do it again?"

"I love you" In a matter of seconds he was on me again. Living alone wasn't that bad after all…

The morning after I woke up close and cuddly with Marc, warmth surrounding me and I was living in the moment. Marc has always been a heavy sleeper and ever since we first started sleeping over at each other's place, he always woke up last!

At home I could get up and go downstairs but at his place I always well prepared bringing a book or taking his laptop or playing with my phone. It's kind of sad but I knew the feeling of resenting the person who wakes you up, so I wasn't going to do that to Marc. Ok I did sometimes but I think he liked it more then he let on.

Time was around one pm and we hadn't gotten out o bed yet and Marc was still, eyes closed dead as a stone. I always use to wake him up in a powerful kind of way, once I scream really loud and he jumped into the roof scared like hell! Another time I pulled the covers off revealing a pretty big boner that ruined the fun – at least for him. I was laughing my ass off. Then there was the moment when I dripped water in his face, which ended up in a fierce wrestling match I almost won.

Now I thought he'd deserve a nice wake up call since we're living together now, starting something new and we had a fight last night so I was being nice.

I was resting my head on his arm so I rolled over resting a hand on his chest slowly stroking his naked chest, hoping he would awake. When nothing happened I placed my lips on his collarbone, working my way up his neck nipping at his skin. He took a deep breath and I knew I'd gotten him into a conscience state, but I wasn't at the place where he would actually return the attention. I let my lips travel to his ear whispering him name. My voice was a bit hoarse and soar, but it sounded kind of hot.

"Marc"

I let my hand on his chest trace down his chest. They went over his flat stomach and I smiled as I went further and further. I let my hand lightly brush against his morning hard on and he jumped awake looking over at my smirking face sleep still flashing in his eyes.

"Morning" I said with a singsong voice sitting up slightly as a sign of it's time to get up.

"Ve" he groaned lying back down. I pouted and pulled back the covers, "Well I'm going up-"

His arm went around my waist pulling me down again and pressing me to his body, "No, no you're not" he said confidently eyes still closed.

I raised a brow towards him but his eyes where still closed so he couldn't see it...

"You're doing that one eyes brow thing aren't you?" he asked small goofy smile on his lips.

"No..."

He squinted through his eyes lids and the smile grew as he closed his eyes again, "Yes you are"

"Are you going to sleep all day?" I asked propping myself up a bit, leaning my head against the pillow.

"No, but we're going to cuddle all day" he said as he nuzzled his nose into my cleavage. I chuckled, "Stop"

"No, you're mine now and I'm never letting you go"

I smiled running my fingers through his hair, "Well see about that"

"Even if you wanted to break up with me I would stalk you forever and never let you be"

I chuckled at that, "Should I be afraid?"

"Very" he sighed, "Now, give me a kiss"

I rolled my eyes at him pouting his lips towards me, "You can get your lips up here but I ain't going down there"

He smiled propping himself up moving over so he straddled my waist with sheets still around his waist, "Come here you stubborn piece off ass" he said taking my chin in his hand pressing his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and returned the kiss before he pulled away.

"I thought I was more than just a piece of ass?"

"You are" he smiled, "The ass the boobs are just a bonus"

I frowned still smiling towards him, "What is it with guys and boobs?"

"C'mon" he said leaning forward lifting the sheets from my chest both of us looking down at me C cup rack. "Who can look at that and not get turned on?" he asked me looking on my face and then down under the sheet again.

"I can!" I said pulling the sheet down, "Now stop looking at my boobs"

"I don't want to" he whined trying to pull the sheets away again. I laughed as he buried his face in my neck cupping both my breasts in each of his hands.

"I love your boobs" he smiled after giving me a long lingering kiss. I snickered, "I love your dick"

"Ooh, dirty mouth" He smirked.

"Are you going to do something about it?" I raised a brow.

"Hell yes I am!"

A wrestling match started that would happen a lot after this morning.

Living together was a bit of a challenge from time to time but going to separate collage's made things a bit easier since we had time apart and then all night to make up for it!

I can't tell you how many times I've forgotten to study when Marc suddenly walks past me butt naked or only in his boxers – on purpose of course. That boy is going to be the end of me... But in a good way!

* * *

><p><strong>Feel very free to leave a review on what you thought. Was there something missing or was it just how you imagined it?<strong>

**I really like to hear your thoughts so PLEASE review and tell me so I know what to do better or continue with :) **

**I'm starting on a new story right now, but it'll be a bit late since I've worked in this, but I'll tell you when it comes out or you'll know if you've subscribed to me as an author ;) **

**LOT'S OF LOVING!**


End file.
